Prior to the present invention, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, there has never existed a catamaran having alternately inflatable and deflatable pontoons, nor one in kit form adapted to intermittent and easy assembling and disassembling, much less a wind-surfacing catamaran kit. Accordingly, there has been strict limitations on the ability of fun-loving surfers to extend their art to catamaran surfing, much-less to catamaran wind-surfing. A major problem heretofore to the concept and implementing of a kit that could be assembled to a full-fledged wind-surfacing catamaran, has been the required sturdiness due to the great stress to which the wind-surfing catamaran would be subjected; lack of stabilility and sturdiness could result in major accidental injury to the surfer, as well as lack of utility for such catamaran.